Chapter 3: Hero on Arrival
The location known as Lookout Point seemed very peaceful, in what seemed like the middle of the area was a small hill top with a little picnic-like area where citizens walked about and rested. In the center of the hill top was a well sculpted statue of a man pointing north. As they turned a sharp left down a rather steep slope he could see a pair of arch shaped wooden doors that were wider, but not as heightened as the Bowerstone town gates. Around it were thick stone walls that extended off into the woods that surrounded the fort-like building. He could see a rounded shaped roof of a large building what he presumed to be the Guild itself just peaking over the walls. When they started to get closer Bruce let out a slight grunt, "Hm, pretty decent place for being an academy for a bunch of hostile wankers. Still I suppose if you're lucky you might actually meet a couple of decent ones. I'm sure if anyone gives you any trouble though you'll teach them a lesson like you did that bully back in Hook Coast." As he let out a slight chuckle. They approached the front gates where a man in a black and gray hooded shirt and pants stood by an extremely small booth stocked with papers and books. "Hold it!" The man shouted. "Yes, hello, I'd like to enroll this lad in The Guild for Hero training." Replied Bruce. The man glanced down at the boy, "Hm, well he his some-what decently sized for his age. How old is he?" "Twelve." Bruce answered. The man raised his eyebrows in approval as his attention drew to the young boy. "Ah, the perfect age to start, any younger and he'd have to wait to train I'm afraid. It's always good to start them out young though, but I should forewarn you little man, Hero training isn't going to be all fun and games. It's years of hard work and focus, but nonetheless you came at a good time as we do have some boarding room available. Tell me, do you have any credentials? Not that it's required or anything, just standard enrollment questions." "Credentials? Ha! This boy is the son of a fifth regiment guard captain and he carries this as well." Said Bruce as he reached into his carrying pouch and handed the man the Guild Seal. A look of amazement had shown on the hooded mans face as he held it in both hands, "By the Gods! How did you...alright, who did you steal this from?" He asked suspiciously as his grin flattened. "It's a family heirloom you twit. Passed down from his father." Replied Bruce in an irritated tone. "Then why didn't he just come to enroll him? Is he a hero?" The hooded man asked. "No he passed away and he never became a hero, but his family is among the Hero of Oakvale bloodline, I guess you can add that one to the credentials too." Bruce replied. The hooded mans eyes widened, "Oh my, that is astonishing, Headmaster Markeniss will be glad to hear we have one of the Hero of Oakvale bloodline among us." "Yes, yes, so are you going to enroll him or what?" Bruce asked impatiently. "Oh of course, but I'm afraid we can't let you in." Said the hooded man. "It's only just to see him off, besides I'm a guard, you do have guards stationed here don't you?" He asked. "No, actually we don't, we haven't had guards here since Markeniss took over several years ago. So unless you plan to enroll too you'll have to see him off here." Said the hooded man. Bruce let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine...well why don't you just go back over to your little hut there till he's ready." "Hm, arn't you just a pleasant individual," Said the hooded man in a sarcastic tone, "Very well, I'll be over here when you're ready to go in boy." He said as he walked over to the small booth. "What a bloody idiot." Bruce muttered as he turned his attention to the young boy, "Well lad, it looks like this is where I leave you, I don't think I'll be seeing you for quite a long time, but I hope next time I do see you, you'll come out this place a hero, a real hero who will look out and protect it's citizens with honor. Just remember what your father said before he died, always help the people at all cost no matter what, don't forget that...and another thing, don't forget to visit Hook Coast when you're out, I want to here all about your training and upcoming adventures." He said with a smile of pride toward the young boy, "Well, your new life awaits, now go show them what your made of." The young boy smiled back at Bruce and started to walk slowly over toward the hooded man standing by the booth. "So, you all ready to go then lad?" The hooded man asked. The young boy nodded. "Alright then, let me just open these doors." Said the hooded man. He went over to the other side of the booth nearest to the stone wall and pulled firmly on a wooden lever that stuck out on one of the large rectangular stones that the wall was built of. Just then the double gated wooden doors steadily swung open, but not all the way, only till both sides were facing angled inward with just enough space to fit a small hand full of people through at a time. "Well, come on, in we go then." Said the hooded man as he started to make his way toward the opening. The young boy began to follow the hooded man through the opening and as he followed he turned his head over his shoulder looking back at Bruce standing there with a proud grin waving goodbye. The young boy cracked a smile back as he kept walking inside the Guild and as the gates closed Bruce disappeared behind the shrinking gap of the doors. "Well come on lad, not being rude, but I don't have all day to show you around." Said the hooded man still walking ahead up a small flight of stairs. The young began to follow him into a rather large room with two sets of stairs at each side of the room that lead up to a stone balcony which oversaw the room. "Oh, I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my name is Collin." Said the hooded man, "I do enrolling here at the Guild. We get a fair amount of new applicants every year and there's always the lucky few that graduate as heroes. I just wish all of them didn't turn out to be such rotten twits, I can't tell you how many complaints and reports we get on a weekly basis." Collin said as he walked aside of a spacious round table that sat in the middle of the room with a three dimensional map of Albion built on top. "But anyway, this is the map room, this is where heroes come for quest cards. Not that there's much quest cards nowadays or at least not any that are helpful towards the citizens. Most heroes just...well, do as they please." Said Collin in slight disappointment. "Hello there Collin, any new students for me today?" Asked a voice from behind Collin. A tall and broad woman who looked to be in her thirties had stood behind Collin by a small archway entrance under the balcony stairwell. She wore a black and grey outfit just like Samuels except more slim fitting with no hood and a bigger belt buckle around her waist. Her hair was black tied back into a thick ponytail with her bangs still showing to the sides of her brown eyes. The young boy could see a gold colored sword handle sticking out from behind her left shoulder and the blade part showing out behind her opposite waist line by her buckle. The sword she carried definitely had to be a two handed one and from her size as well as her swords she was a very strong woman. "Ah, Sophia there you are." Said Collin as he turned to face her, "And to answer your question yes, he had literally just arrived." She turned her attention to the young boy, "Well, hello there little one, as Collin here just mentioned my name is Sophia and it looks like you'll be training with me and my group. There's three of them, talented bunch they are, they'll be a bit ahead of you in training though, but not too much. One of them, Jarissa, came here over a year ago and the other two have been here quite some time, but only started training around the same time Jarissa showed because they were inactive before that. I'm sure Collin will introduce you to them." "Yes of course." Replied Collin, "But first thing is first I must introduce him to the Headmaster." "Oh...right." Sophia said in a low irritated tone, "Well little one, I hope you're ready for tomorrow, your hero training will begin! I'll see you then!" "Alright come on boy, this way." Collin said as he began to walk through the small archway Sophia had used to enter the map room. "That was Sophia, one of our trainers here at The Guild, retired hero. I suppose she got tired of the lack of ethical adventuring work, but at least she's one of the few heroes who are a pleasure to be around." Collin stated as they walked into an even larger room with long wooden tables with equally long benches. Beyond the tables was a tavern bar with a few Guild Apprentices having a beer and socializing while a few others sat at the tables eating their meals. "This is the mess hall, obviously this is where you'll be having your meals." Collin said as they continued to walk along side the room. Just before they could reach another small archway that looked like it lead outside they were approached by three boys that looked to be the same age maybe a year older at the most as the young boy. The one standing in front of the two was about the same height as the young boy with long brown hair that reached his ears and wore a white apprentice outfit like most other occupants. "Well look what we got here." The long brown haired boy said, "So is this the new meat Collin? Don't look like much, I recon he won't last a day." "If by new meat you mean new student then yes Connor, he is, so don't you go starting non-sense on his first day here." Collin scolded. Connor let out a loud snicker, "Yeah whatever Collin, I'm sure if it don't work out for him he could be smug little paper pusher like you." The other two boys behind him laughed as Collin's eyes narrowed, "Listen you little miscreants, you will not disrespect your staff like that, now if you don't mind I need to take him to meet the Headmaster, now shove off!" Collin said as he raised his voice angrily. Connor smirked as him and the other two boys began to walk by them, "Hm, no matter, I'm sure Markeniss will take one look at him and boot his arse right out the front gate, I know I would." As he aggressively nudged the young boys shoulder with his as he passed. "Bunch of no good wankers they are. They're going to be typical modern day heroes, that's for sure. But anyway lets continue shall we?" Collin said as they continued walking toward the small archway opening that lead outside. When they reached outside they made a right down a small stoned pathway that lead to a tall tower. "Ah, here we are, the Guild Tower, upstairs is where we'll find Markeniss's quarters. You know this used to be the quarters of the Legendary Will User Maze a little over two centuries ago." Said Collin as they began to make their way up the spiraling stairs. As they got closer to the upstairs quarter they heard voices, a man and a woman voice. As the room came into view the young boy could see a tall slender man in front of a fireplace in a black outfit with polished silver chest plate armor. His boots were medium heel length with over flaps and he wore a single shoulder cape on his right side. His hair was long, dark and combed back into a long ponytail and dark brown eyes. The young boy knew he had to be Markeniss. "Are you sure there's not going to be any trouble again?" Markeniss asked the woman in front of him. The woman replied, "I handled it the first time didn't I? Relax my dear, me and the rest of your favored heroes have it taken care of. I have those court judges eating out the palms of my hands." Markeniss gave a slight smirk, "I believe you have them eating out of more than that." The woman let out a giggle, "Oh yes, it's what I do in my line of business after all, perhaps you should pay the place a visit some time." As she extended her arm out to his face and rubbed his cheek gently with her hand. "Free of charge of course." Markeniss grabbed her wrist and slowly lowered it away from him, "Alright enough, just as long as you can assure me I won't have to step inside another courtroom again. These low lives get worse by the year." "You won't even get so much as a court summons at this point, any court case filed against this Guild will be thrown out immediately and... oh!" The woman reacted surprised as she noticed the young boy and Collin standing near the top of the stairwell. Markeniss had turned his head to face the two as well. "Oh I'm sorry sir." Collin replied, "I didn't know you had company." "Oh no, not to worry, I was just leaving." The woman replied as she turned her attention to Markeniss, "I hope to see you again Markeniss, it's been far too long up till now." She walked steadily past the young boy and Collin as she looked down at the boy and briefly smiled while she continued down the stairs. The young boy thought to himself, whoever that woman was she was sinfully beautiful with long brown hair down to her shoulders and big hazel eyes. She also had worn a velvet red corset dress that was slightly revealing of her chest with long heeled boots that went up to her knees. "Well, do you have a reason for barging in like this Collin?" Asked Markeniss with a tone of attitude. "We have a new student sir." Collin replied. Markeniss turned his attention to the young boy, "Hm, well hello there young man, and what hero discipline do you plan on mastering?" "Oh I think he'll be able to master more than just one sir, the man who brought him here said he had this." Collin said as he reached into his carrying pouch and held out the Guild Seal. Markeniss gave a slight look of arousal as he slowly walked over to Collin and took the seal out of his hands, "Hmm, interesting." Markeniss said as he observed the Guild Seal closely, "And how did a boy such as yourself come across this?" "The man said it was a family heirloom, he apparently is a descendent of The Hero of Oakvale, his father gave it to him and it was passed down from..." Collin answered as he was cut off. "Was I asking you Collin?" Markeniss asked with a tone of attitude. "No sir..." Collin replied with a soft tone. "Then don't interrupt me again." Markeniss said as he turn his attention back to the young boy, "Well I have to say I'm very excited to have someone of the Archon bloodline here at The Guild. You know I am of the same bloodline myself, that practically makes us relatives in a distant way and I'm sure with the power you have in you, you will be a great hero. Speaking of that, I'll tell you what I tell each new student, I know you hear all the time as Heroes being a nuisance to society and tormenting the people. They think they don't need us anymore, but I beg to differ. Us Heroes were granted power beyond anything these ordinary citizens can understand, we were born to not only protect people, but to assert our dominance as the superior beings of this world. What the people don't understand is the world will always need Heroes peace or no peace and sometimes when the people fail to see that, a reminder must sent to the people what we are truly capable of. We are strong extraordinary beings and we represent all that is power and purpose and we will be respected once again. If the message must be sent through fear than so be it." Markeniss grabbed a chalice full of wine off a small night stand table and took a brief swig while raising the Guild Seal with his other hand leveled with his face, "I will hold onto this until you graduate a hero, I know with the Archon bloodline you will be a powerful Hero one day and will be a great successor who will show these people what true power really is. But before you go, you probably noticed that there are no guards stationed within The Guild, this is because there is no need for them when we have the protection and enforcement of every Hero in Albion, whether they live inside or outside these walls. Any foul behavior or law breaking done toward another student or staff will result in punishment or death, so it's best if you were on your best behavior. Now go, you have a long journey ahead of you, Collin will escort you to your room." "Come on boy." Collin said from behind him. As the young boy began to follow Collin the stairs, he turned his head over his shoulder to face Markeniss still holding his chalice of wine looking back at the boy with a blank stare.